Amour Nouveau
by Karen Killa
Summary: Edward n'était pas le premier 'enfant' de Carlisle, non il avait transformé une jeune femme avant, Luna Jackson
1. Chapter 1 : Transformation

_1888_

Trois jours de douleur atroce, Luna n'avait jamais rien connu de pareil et avec son passé c'était pas peu dire. Durant son martyre elle entendait la voix d'un homme en qui elle avait entièrement confiance, lui disant de lui pardonner, qu'il allait l'aider. Elle ne comprenait pas tout mais elle avait compris que ça allait bientôt être fini.

La douleur s'effaça peu à peu, elle avait conscience que ses sens étaient amplifiés, après tout elle n'avait jamais entendu autant auparavant. Elle ouvrit les yeux après un moment et se redressa, elle vit le Docteur Carlisle Cullen devant elle, son visage semblait hésiter entre tristesse et espoir. Mais elle était choquée par tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir. Non pas qu'elle y pensa très longtemps, son attention fut vite portée sur la douleur de sa gorge.

"Je suis désolé Luna, je vais tout t'expliquer." Carlisle dit une fois qu'il vit que son attention était sur lui, il déchiffra sans peine la question dans ce regard rouge sang.

Il lui expliqua alors tout, comment il était un vampire depuis un peu plus de deux siècles, le fait qu'il avait choisi de boire du sang d'animal plutôt que du sang humain et que c'était du à ça que ses yeux étaient différents. Il s'excusa aussi beaucoup pour ce qu'il avait fait, l'avoir mordu ainsi.

"Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser Docteur Cullen. " sa voix mélodieuse la prit par surprise ne s'attendant pas à une différence aussi marquée. Elle se concentra vite sur autre chose grâce à son esprit de vampire. "Vous m'avez donné une nouvelle vie et vous savez très bien que rien ne me retenait vraiment dans cette ville."

C'était vrai, la seule chose qui pourrait la faire s'attarder et sa vengeance, elle voulait tuer son beau père, se venger pour toutes les horreurs qu'il avait dites et faites.

Ils partirent vite, avec une Luna accablé de chagrin et de honte laissant sa maison de naissance derrière elle en flamme. Son beau père mort à l'intérieur et sa mère dehors à pleurer sur ce qu'elle venait de perdre.

Luna s'était nourrie de sang humain, pas beaucoup mais suffisamment pour se jurer de ne jamais plus perdre le contrôle. Elle voulait se tenir à la diète de Clarisse pour ne pas tomber au même niveau que son beau père.


	2. Chapter 2: Une Famille

Le temps passa tranquillement pour Luna et Carlisle. Après s'être assuré qu'elle pouvait être près d'humains ils partirent s'installer dans une autre ville pour que Carlisle puisse aider à soigner les gens. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui pour l'aider mais son contrôle était très loin d'être suffisant. A la place elle alla aider les sœurs à s'occuper des orphelins. Il lui était facile de les calmer, en effet Luna avait découvert qu'elle avait un don. Sa voix lui permettait, surtout lorsqu'elle chantait, de mettre les gens dans une sorte de transe si elle le souhaitait. Même si elle ne le souhaitait pas parfois d'ailleurs, c'était une question de contrôle et elle n'arrivait pas toujours à ne pas utiliser son pouvoir.

Carlisle et elle étaient proches, il l'aidait beaucoup, et avait facilement pris le rôle du père qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, plus après la mort de son père biologique quand elle était enfant. Elle avait entièrement confiance en lui, c'est pour cette raison que lorsqu'il entra dans leur maison à Chicago avec un jeune homme dans les bras elle ne protesta pas.

"Qui est ce ?" Luna demanda en ouvrant la porte de la chambre de Carlisle pour qu'il puisse le poser sur le lit. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de dormir mais non seulement il fallait faire attention aux apparences mais en plus c'était agréable parfois de s'allonger un moment.

"Edward Masen. Sa mère m'a supplié de le sauver, il allait mourir." Carlisle avoua attristé

Luna lui prit la main, sachant à quel point Carlisle s'en voulait de la douleur qu'il infligeait à Edward. La transformation en vampire n'était pas chose facile. Chose encore moins facile était leur vie ensuite, ne pas tuer d'humain, briller au soleil, ce qui la faisait rire à chaque fois. Non la vie de vampire n'était pas idyllique loin de là, en plus il venait de perdre ses parents. Cela allait être dur pour lui.

Pour se distraire, mais aussi dans l'espoir que ça aiderait Edward elle se mit à chanter une chanson douce et calme. Elle ne savait pas si ça avait aidé le jeune vampire mais en tout cas cela avait fonctionné pour celui qu'elle voyait comme son père.

Elle passa trois jours au chevet du jeune vampire, rangeant leurs affaires dès que Carlisle rentrait. Après tout ils ne pouvaient pas rester dans une ville avec autant d'humain si ils voulaient apprendre à Edward leur manière de vivre, et il était supposé être mort de la peste. C'était ce que Carlisle avait écrit à l'hôpital. Ils vivaient à l'écart de la ville mais pas suffisamment pour un vampire, encore moins un nouveau né.

Vivre avec Edward était spécial, encore plus quand ils s'aperçurent qu'il avait un pouvoir comme Luna, mais le sien consistait de lire dans les pensées des gens. Et contrairement à elle il était toujours actif. Il avait tenté de le stopper mais en vain. Ils avaient par contre découvert que le pouvoir d'Edward ne concernait que les pensées actuelles, pas tout. Donc si ils voulaient cacher quelque chose il leur suffisait de penser à d'autres choses. Edward avait plus de difficultés de lire des pensées précises aux pensées spontanées.

Le pouvoir d'Edward était aux yeux de Luna autant un don qu'une malédiction. Certes le fait qu'il pouvait lire leurs pensées l'aidait à lutter contre sa soif mais en même temps non, lorsqu'un homme mauvais passer près de lui il devait se contrôler deux fois plus. Il avait eu vite fait de découvrir le passé de Luna et il avait été horrifié et furieux pour celle qu'il considérait comme une grande sœur. Encore plus étant donné que les deux vampires étaient très proches, encore plus après que leur père ait ramené Esmée et qu'ils aient découverts qu'elle était sa compagne. Pour le plus grand amusement de Luna, ils avaient en effet rencontré Esmée dix ans plus tôt, Esmée avait à l'époque 16 ans et Carlisle avait parlé pendant des mois de la jeune fille pleine de vie qu'il avait soigné après qu'elle soit tombé d'un arbre.

Ils étaient heureux pour leur père qui n'avait jamais été aussi heureux, ainsi que pour Esmée qui devenait leur mère adoptive mais du coup ils se retrouvaient souvent seuls tous les deux pendant que le couple passait du temps ensemble.

Malheureusement tout ne resta pas ainsi très longtemps, en effet six ans après l'arrivée d'Esmée, Edward partit, il voulait vivre comme un vrai vampire. Son départ fit beaucoup de peine à sa famille, mais ils le laissèrent partir. Carlisle voulait qu'il soit libre, et les deux femmes lui obéirent, toutes les deux comprenant grâce ou à cause de leurs passés à quel point c'était important.

Les deux femmes passèrent encore plus de temps ensemble qu'auparavant, Luna ayant aidé Esmée après la transformation à surmonter non seulement le fait qu'elle était un vampire, ce qu'elle accepta plutôt rapidement en voyant Carlisle. Mais aussi à surmonter la perte de son bébé. Luna avait du mal à comprendre ce que la jeune femme ressentait, n'ayant jamais eu d'enfant et ayant su très vite qu'elle ne pourrait jamais en avoir, mais elle fit en sorte d'avoir toujours une oreille attentive pour sa mère adoptive. Encore plus quand celle ci succombait à la tentation du sang humain. Chose qu'Esmée vivait extrêmement mal à chaque fois, Carlisle l'aidait mais il travaillait à l'hôpital et ne pouvait pas toujours être là.

Esmée apprit aussi à Luna durant une de leurs après midi ensemble à dessiner. Esmée avait une préférence pour la sculpture et la poterie mais Luna gagna vite un amour pour le dessin et la peinture profond. Elle en avait déjà un vis à vis de la musique vu qu'elle avait toujours aimé chanter et qu'elle avait appris à jouer du violon en tant qu'humaine, puis du piano avec Edward ensuite mais elle était heureuse de découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Bien qu'elle adorait ses parents adoptifs ce fut avec bonheur inimaginable qu'elle revit Edward quatre ans après son départ. Elle se moquait des vies qu'il avait prise, sachant qu'il avait tué des assassins ou des violeurs. Elle était juste heureuse de revoir son petit frère. Afin que Carlisle puisse continuer à travailler à l'hôpital où il était arrivé six mois plus tôt, Luna et Edward partirent dans une maison dans les bois non loin de la ville où se trouvait leurs parents. Luna aida donc Edward à se remettre à leur diète de sang animal, et ils allaient voir leurs parents régulièrement. Esmée et Carlisle avaient été triste de les voir partir même si ils restaient proches, mais ils savaient que c'était pour le mieux pour Edward, d'autant plus qu'ainsi ils pouvaient avoir du temps pour eux ininterrompu et sans gêner Edward avec leurs pensées.

Il fallut un an et demi à Edward pour le remettre sous contrôle, le sang humain étant hautement addictif et bien plus attirant que le sang animal mais avec l'aide de sa grande sœur, autant par sa présence que grâce à son don qui sauva bien des humains, plus le fait qu'il ne voulait plus ressembler à un monstre il réussit.

Après cette expérience les deux étaient plus proches que jamais et tout allait bien pour la petite famille de vampire. Ils déménagèrent ensuite, les gens commençaient à être un peu trop intéressé en eux à leur goût et Carlisle trouva une place comme docteur à Rochester. Edward se présentait comme étant le frère de Carlisle et Luna comme la petite sœur de Esmée. C'était plus plausible que passer pour leurs enfants en tout cas et ni Edward ni Luna ne voulaient prétendre être ensemble. Ce serait trop bizarre à leurs yeux.

Un soir en rentrant de l'hôpital Carlisle revint à leur maison avec une jeune femme qu'ils avaient vu durant différents événements en ville : Rosalie Hale la fiancée de Royce King.

Edward était doublement contre de son arrivée dans leur famille, non seulement parce que sa disparition allait être forcement remarquée, même si leur père l'avait trouvé dans une ruelle en train de mourir après avoir été violée et battue à mort. Mais en plus il avait lu dans les pensées de Carlisle qu'il souhaiterait qu'elle soit sa compagne comme Esmée l'était pour lui, son âme sœur.

Carlisle dut ensuite promettre de ne plus jamais faire une chose pareille, ni pour Edward ni pour Luna.

Esmée était inquiète par rapport à la manière dont Rosalie était morte mais sinon elle soutenait son mari et était ravie d'avoir une nouvelle fille.

Luna quand à elle comprenait l'inquiétude d'Edward mais elle ne voyait pas ce que protester changerait, la transition était déjà en court. D'autant plus qu'ils savaient tous qu'ils ne resteraient jamais longtemps dans une ville.

Lorsque Rosalie se réveilla en tant que vampire elle fut partagée. D'un côté elle était heureuse parce qu'elle était encore plus belle qu'avant, et aux dires de Carlisle qui avait rencontré bon nombre de vampire même comparé à eux elle était une beauté. Mais de l'autre elle ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfant vu qu'un vampire ne change pas. Tout comme Luna avant elle, elle se vengea de ceux responsables de sa mort et de son viol et ayant été prévenue par Luna elle fit attention qu'aucune goutte de sang ne soit versé.

Luna lui avait dit qu'un de ses regrets dans la mort de son beau père était qu'elle avait bu son sang. Parce que non seulement elle se sentait comme un monstre à cause de ce qu'elle avait fait mais aussi parce qu'elle avait son sang en elle.

Luna fut d'ailleurs quelques peu amusée par le côté théâtral de Rosalie.

Les deux jeunes femmes étaient souvent ensemble après cela, malgré leurs différences elles étaient extrêmement proche. Rosalie fut un peu froide vis à vis d'Edward au début, dût à son rejet même si elle n'était pas du tout intéressé en lui de cette manière, mais c'était une question de vanité et de fierté. Mais peu à peu les deux se rapprochèrent, même si Luna devait souvent jouer les arbitres entre les deux qui avaient chacun un caractère vif.

Deux ans plus tard Rosalie réussit à trouver un peu de bonheur et la famille gagna un nouveau membre dans la personne d'Emmett McCarthy. Ils étaient des âmes sœurs tout comme Carlisle et Esmée pour autant ils étaient extrêmement différents contrairement à leur parents. Emmett était quelqu'un qui voyait de l'humour partout et qui aimait la vie. Sa réponse à la nouvelle qu'il était devenu un vampire fut une source de taquinerie par Luna.

"L'enfer est pas si mal si vous arrivez à garder un ange avec vous." Emmett avait dit en regardant Rosalie qui aurait probablement rougi si elle le pouvait.

Il adorait Rosalie cela se voyait sans mal, c'était sa base après ses échecs dans leur diète. Et il était exactement ce dont Rosalie avait besoin après ce qui lui était arrivé et être devenu un vampire. Toute leur famille avait été surprise de voir ce que Rosalie avait réussi à faire pour sauver Emmett, elle était encore très jeune, même pas deux ans comme vampire, et pourtant elle avait réussi à courir avec un Emmett blessé dans les bras. Mais leur choc ne se limitait pas à ça, mais aussi au changement que l'arrivée d'Emmett avait apporté en elle. C'était beau à voir. Même si elle avait parfois des rechutes.

Un jour en 1936 où Rosalie et Luna se baladaient en ville, ils faisaient un bref séjour à Chicago pour Edward qui voulait revoir un peu ses racines. Luna se retourna, Rosalie s'était arrêtée devant la vitrine d'un magasin, un magasin pour enfant.

"Cela ne te manque t-il pas ?" Rosalie dit en touchant son ventre et les yeux voulant, mais ne pouvant pas, verser de larmes.

"Même si j'étais resté humaine je n'aurais pas pu avoir d'enfant Rose. Tu le sais." Luna dénia

"Mais n'en aurais tu pas voulu ?" Rosalie insista

"Vieillir avec un homme que j'aime et qui m'aime ? Voir mes enfants grandir et me donner des petits enfants ? Bien sur que si j'aurais aimé. Mais cela m'était impossible comme humaine et cela m'est encore plus impossible à présent. Je ne regrette pour autant pas ma transformation. Oui c'est dur mais Papa m'a donné une nouvelle chance, je peux voir le monde changer, apprendre des choses nouvelles.. Je ne regrette pas ma vie actuelle. Et à présent que tu as Emmett c'est mieux non ?" Luna demanda en prenant la main de sa sœur adoptive

"Oui, bien sûr que c'est mieux avec lui. Il me rend heureuse tu sais. J'ai tort tu crois pour vouloir cela ?" Rosalie demanda

"Bien sûr que non. On veux tous quelque chose, souvent irréalisable. Juste fait attention de ne pas te perdre dans ton regret." Luna dit en serrant une fois de plus la main dans la sienne avant que les deux sœurs ne reprennent leur marche.

En 1937, la famille Cullen put vraiment apprécier les pouvoirs de la voix de Luna, elle réussit en effet à calmer une situation qui aurait causé des blessés et des morts. Ils étaient arrivés à Forks pour découvrir un peuple dont certains membres étaient capable de changer à volonté en loup. Des loups qui chassaient les vampires. Luna réussit à calmer les choses suffisamment pour que Ephraüs Black accepte de les entendre et qu'ils signent un traité.

Emmett était néanmoins un peu triste de ne pas avoir eu d'excuse pour se défouler un peu. Il aimait se battre, Carlisle et Esmée étaient plutôt pacifiques, Rosalie trouvait cela idiot. Edward obligeait parfois son frère, mais pour la plus grande consternation du 'costaud' de la famille il perdait toujours. Il arrivait quelques fois que Luna se batte aussi, elle voulait être sûre d'être en mesure de se défendre elle et sa famille en cas de besoin, mais cela n'était quand même pas son activité favorite.

Il fallut attendre quatre ans après Forks, où ils ne s'étaient pas attardés pour limiter les tensions, pour qu'Emmett gagne un partenaire de combat. Il le trouva en la forme d'un jeune vampire nomade : Nathan Grant.

Rosalie, Esmée et Luna le trouvèrent durant l'une de leur chasse. Elles voulaient un moment entre femmes, et après une journée shopping où Rosalie leur parla des choses qu'elle avait vu durant sa lune de miel. Elle et Emmett s'étaient mariés en 1938 et ils étaient rentrés la veille. Une longue période pour la famille, quoique peut être pas assez longue si la tête d'Edward en entendant les pensées du couple était quelque indication. Après un peu de shopping elles décidèrent d'aller chasser.

Elles venaient de finir leurs proies quand l'odeur du sang humain emplirent leur sens. Pas instinct elles se dirigèrent vers l'odeur, Luna et Rosalie reprenant leur sens peu à peu, et Esmée également quoique avec un peu plus de difficultés. Elle avait du mal, tout comme Emmett, mais du à son incroyable compassion la culpabilité après chaque mort était trop grande pour elle. Du coup elle limitait toujours le contact avec les humains contrairement aux autres.

Elles tombèrent sur un site quelque peu curieux, elles avaient senti l'autre vampire mais s'étaient quand même approchées, elles ne voulaient pas qu'il reste trop longtemps sur leur territoire. Elles voulaient éviter l'attention après tout. Le vampire en question semblait horrifié parce qu'il avait fait. Voyant cela Esmée décida de le ramener chez elles. Pour la plus grande irritation de Rosalie, Luna était aussi inquiète, bien que plus calme dans sa réaction. Mais Rosalie avait toujours eu un caractère plus dramatique que Luna. Luna préférait observer et réfléchir aux choses, pour autant sa colère n'en était pas moins effrayante loin de là. Non sa colère était froide et presque séductrice, dû à sa voix. Elle avait tendance à perdre le contrôle qu'elle avait sur son pouvoir lorsqu'elle éprouvait de fortes émotions.

Les réactions des trois garçons furent assez prévisibles à la réflexion, Carlisle était heureux d'offrir une nouvelle chance à un différent mode de vie à Nathan, Emmett était pour aussi afin d'avoir un nouvel adversaire et un nouveau frère, pas forcément dans cet ordre d'ailleurs. Edward quand à lui réagit de la même manière que Rosalie, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte d'écouter à ses parents et se concentre véritablement sur les pensées de Nathan, après cela il était plutôt indifférent. Sa famille ne courrait pas de danger et le vampire avait l'air de vouloir vraiment essayer. Il ne voulait plus être un monstre et c'était quelque chose qu'Edward pouvait comprendre. Pour autant il ne voulait pas s'en mêler plus que nécessaire. Il aiderait bien sûr mais l'esprit de Nathan était bien trop focusé sur le sang pour lui. Ils s'étaient en effet aperçus que lorsqu'ils étaient particulièrement assoiffés et qu'Edward ne l'était pas, il éprouverait plus la soif que nécessaire.

Et même plus de dix ans après Edward se sentait bien trop tenté par le sang humain pour rester trop près de Nathan.

Nathan s'adapta rapidement à leur mode de vie, entre les pouvoirs d'Edward et de Luna, ainsi que l'attention de toute la famille, ils réussirent à l'aider au maximum et il ne fit que deux rechutes qui ne le motivèrent qu'à s'appliquer d'avantage. Ils s'aperçurent vite qu'ils avaient un nouveau vampire doté d'un pouvoir. Mais celui de Nathan était plus physique que ceux d'Edward et Luna, en effet le sien concernait les plantes. Ils pouvaient les contrôler, les aider à pousser et à fleurir, ou à se servir des racines des arbres pour faire tomber les frères ennuyant, Emmett tomba souvent.

Ce fut en 1950 que les choses changèrent vraiment pour Luna qui jusque là avait surtout été la grande sœur, avec l'arrivée de deux vampire dans la maisonnée : Alice et Jasper.


	3. Chapter 3: Jasper

Edward et Luna revenait d'une partie de chasse. Souvent Nathan les accompagnait mais il arrivait parfois que les deux ainés de la famille veuillent passer un moment juste tous les deux. Il n'y avait aucun intérêt romantique entre eux mais ils étaient néanmoins très proches. En approchant près de leur maison ils eurent un choc, ils pouvaient sentir la présence de deux vampires inconnus. Ils accélèrent le rythme, Edward battant Luna évidemment. Il était le plus rapide de la famille.

Ils arrivèrent dans le salon pour trouver les deux nouveaux arrivants assis avec leur famille. Une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs, un peu plus petite que Luna et qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle semblait fascinée avec Nathan qui était partagé entre confusion et joie.

Appuyé contre un mur près d'une porte fenêtre se tenait un homme aux cheveux mi longs et blonds. Les deux remarquèrent de suite les nombreuses marques de morsures qu'il portait, Edward en réaction examina encore plus attentivement ses pensées, Luna quand à elle était triste qu'il ait été blessé. Elle n'avait jamais vu un homme aussi beau, sa présence semblait l'attirer et elle eut du mal à détourner le regard.

"Ah Edward, Luna permettez moi de vous présenter Alice et Jasper. Alice semble être la compagne de Nathan." Carlisle expliqua

"Bonjour, j'ai vu que nous allions être très amis." Alice dit aux deux avec un grand sourire

"Tu as vu ?" Luna demanda perplexe observant Edward qui avait l'air choqué

"Oui, j'ai un pouvoir moi aussi. Je peux voir le future. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il y avait un autre moyen et où serait Jasper d'abord puis Nathan ensuite. Oh et j'espère que c'est pas un problème Edward mais j'ai pris ta chambre, elle avait la plus belle vue. Et j'ai pensé que Nathan voudrait un peu de temps pour digérer tout ça." Alice avoua avec un air totalement innocent

Luna réprima un sourire, elle comprenait mieux l'énorme sourire sur le visage d'Emmett à présent, un énorme sourire qui se transforma en éclat de rire quand il vit la tête d'Edward qui était totalement perdu. Ignorant ses deux frères elle retourna son attention sur les deux nouveaux vampires, elle avait bien sûr remarquer que les yeux d'Alice étaient de la même couleur qu'eux, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir avec Jasper, ils étaient noirs. Il devait être mort de soif.

"Plaisir de te rencontrer alors Alice. Toi aussi Jasper." Luna dit avec un sourire après avoir pris un moment pour tout assimiler

Ainsi se passa la rencontre avec Alice et Jasper.

Il fut très vite évident pour la famille vampire que si Alice n'avait pas trop de soucis pour trouver sa place avec eux surtout avec Nathan, et résister au sang humain, la même chose ne pouvait pas être dite pour Jasper. L'ancien combattant sudiste était encore très tendu avec eux, ne se détendant légèrement qu'avec Alice et parfois Esmée.

"Nous devons aider Jasper." Carlisle annonça après avoir demandé à Luna de l'accompagner, lui et Edward dans une partie de chasse. Luna s'aperçut rapidement que cela était plus une embuscade qu'autre chose.

"Pourquoi n'en parlons nous pas avec les autres alors ? Voire même avec lui directement ?" Luna demanda à la place

"Parce que tu es la mieux placée pour l'aider mais tu l'évites." Edward dit brutalement

"Je ne l'évite pas. Et je ne suis pas la mieux placée non plus." Luna protesta

"Je suis d'accord avec Edward. Tu as aidé chaque membre de notre famille au plus possible, mais Jasper tu l'évites. Rien de trop évident mais on te connait. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Carlisle intervint plus doucement

"Rien papa." Luna insista

"Oh j'avais tellement pas envie de savoir ça." grommela Edward en secouant la tête comme pour repousser une pensées horrible

"De quoi tu parles Edward ?" Carlisle demanda curieux

"De rien." tenta Luna mais en vain

"Elle le trouve attirant." Edward dit plus fort que sa grande sœur, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans le ventre

Carlisle sourit amusé par l'attitude de ses ainés, ils se comportaient vraiment comme frère et sœur. Edward était toujours plus relaxé avec Luna, c'était toujours agréable à observer.

"Tu es donc attiré par Jasper." Carlisle questionna après un bref instant

Luna détourna de suite le regard et les deux hommes étaient surs qu'elle rougirait si elle le pouvait.

"Oui, .. je crois que c'est mon compagnon." Luna admit cédant sous le regard de son père adoptif

Cela choqua les deux hommes, Luna avait réussi à dissimuler suffisamment ses pensées pour que Edward ne le sache pas.

"Ton compagnon ?" Edward répéta

"Je suis pas sûre mais oui je crois." Luna admit "Je ne sais pas comment le gérer du coup oui je l'ai un peu évité. Mais pour en revenir au problème de base je vois pas pourquoi je devrais être celle qui l'aide. Vous en êtes tout autant capable."

"Mon contrôle est pas suffisant encore. Et Jasper n'est pas confortable en ma présence." objecta Edward

"Et moi avec le travail je regrette de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps. En plus je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il soit très à l'aise avec moi." Carlisle expliqua

"C'est probablement dû à la guerre. Vous êtes des hommes et dans son esprit il doit y avoir une sorte de blocage. Je ne pense pas qu'il sous estime les femmes mais il a l'air plus à l'aise qu'avec vous quatre." Luna reconnut

"Ça correspond à ce que j'ai perçu de ses pensées, mais il y a plus. Mon pouvoir le gêne un peu et il respecte Carlisle sans trop le comprendre. Vous êtes extrêmement différent." Edward finit en regardant leur père

"D'accord. Mais sa soif me semble étrange. Il en a trop besoin, mais je ne sais pas si c'est du à son environnement lors de ses premières années ou non." Carlisle reconnu

"Et si c'était parce qu'en plus de sa soif il sentait la nôtre ?" proposa Luna

"Mais oui, la soif et la faim sont des sentiments. Il doit les sentir en plus." Edward compléta

"Comment peut on l'aider alors ?" Carlisle demanda à Luna, en plus de l'art elle avait parfois des études en psychologie, contrairement à Edward qui lui était plus intéressé dans la médecine

"Peut être quelque chose de plus progressif pour ne pas le submerger. Aller dans un endroit plus reculé avec un vampire, puis commencer à l'habituer aux humains petit à petit et faire venir des vampires peu à peu." proposa Luna "Non seulement ça devrait l'aider avec sa soif mais nous devons aussi l'aider à surmonter ce qu'il a vécu."

"Nous avons plusieurs maisons ou chalets reculés." Carlisle rappela

"Je crois que tu serais la mieux placé pour l'accompagne Luna." avertit Edward "Sans compter ton pouvoir, tu m'as aidé après .. et en plus tu n'as pas trop l'air d'une menace donc ça devrait aider."

Ce fut ainsi décidé, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment protester c'était le plus raisonnable. Jasper était d'accord, bien qu'il semblait gêner du fait que ce soit nécessaire. Rosalie sentant que sa meilleure amie et grande sœur avait un soucis la traina avec elle pour une balade.

"Raconte." Rosalie demanda une fois qu'elles furent à bonne distance de la maison

"Comment tu as fais pour faire confiance à Emmett ?" Luna demanda après un long moment

"Je sais pas vraiment, il était juste Lui je pense. Il a réussi à me détendre et à détruire mes barrières peu à peu. Ça a pris du temps je te rappelle. Jasper est ton compagnon pas vrai ? Oh je t'en prie je te connais quand même et tu le regarde souvent. Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde est aveugle que je le suis aussi." Rosalie insista après un regard surpris de Luna

"Oui. Mais je suis .. brisée Rose et je pense pas que je puisse être réparée." avoua Luna

Rosalie n'attendit pas un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras, il était facile d'oublier que Luna avait eu la vie plus dure qu'elle, elle était toujours tellement forte, là pour toute leur famille. Souriant souvent, il était si facile d'oublier qu'elle avait elle aussi un noir passé.

"Tu n'es pas brisé Luna. Et je suis sûre que Jasper pense la même chose que moi. Tout ira bien, et sinon je lui botterai les fesses." Rosalie dit entièrement sérieuse faisant rire faiblement Luna.

Elles restèrent un moment dehors avant de rentrer, Luna devait faire son sac pour leur voyage. Elle avait des affaires dans chacune de leur maison, mais elle en avait certaines dont elle n'aimait pas se séparer.

"Je suis désolé." Jasper dit après une vingtaine de minute de trajet. Ils étaient dans une voiture et il conduisait, ils y seraient plus rapidement en courant mais ça attirerait l'attention

"De quoi ?" Luna demanda surprise

"Tu ne veux pas être là et je te forces à quitter ta famille." Jasper répondit simplement

"Premièrement tu ne me forces à rien, crois moi si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose je le dis. Ensuite c'est notre famille et ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois partir pour quelques temps. Et en plus je n'ai aucun problème à être là." Luna protesta

Jasper n'avait pas l'air convaincu, du coup Luna se sentit obligée d'expliquer un peu.

"Je ne suis pas toujours à l'aise autour des hommes que je ne connais pas. Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé en agissant ainsi." Luna expliqua, elle disait la vérité juste pas entièrement

Jasper sembla satisfait de cette réponse, et comprit qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en parler d'avantage.

Vivre avec uniquement Jasper était une expérience, Luna faisait en sorte de contrôler ses émotions autour de lui ne voulant pas vraiment qu'il se rende compte des sentiments qu'elle commençait à éprouver pour lui. Mais ça lui était difficile vu qu'elle était quelqu'un de très émotionnel. Autant elle pouvait rester calme et ne pas s'énerver, mais elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose. C'était difficile pour elle de contrôler cela. Elle avait souvent entendu les discours d'Esmée d'abord, rejointe par Rosalie ensuite, lui expliquant à quel point pour elles c'était aussi facile d'aimer leurs compagnons que de respirer. Et ce malgré ce qu'elles avaient vécu. Des conversations parfois un peu gênantes vu qu'elle considérait Carlisle comme un père et Esmée une mère, mais bon..

Elle comprenait à présent totalement le sentiment, elle ne savait pas comment elle pourrait ne pas aimer Jasper.

Même lorsqu'il se comportait comme un idiot parce qu'il avait fait presque fait une rechute, et n'avait réussi à se contrôler que grâce à l'intervention de Luna.

"Je suis trop faible, je ne sais pas ce à quoi je pensais. Je vais partir." Jasper disait en faisant des vas et viens dans sa chambre.

"Assez, assieds toi et écoute moi Jasper." Luna craqua, cela faisait une heure qu'elle essayait de le raisonner en vain

Il était tellement surpris par le ton de Luna qu'il s'exécuta sans discuter et s'installa sur le lit, mais il baissa les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains pour ne pas voir la déception qu'il était sûr était sur le visage de Luna.

"Bien, maintenant écoute moi. Je suis un vampire depuis un petit moment maintenant et je sais ça il est incroyablement difficile pour un vampire à la base végétarien de revenir au sang animal après une période sur sang humain. Je sais ça parce que je l'ai vu, Edward a eu beaucoup de mal à se contrôler après quatre ans à boire du sang humain. Esmée et Emmett ont eu un peu de mal à se remettre au sang animal après avoir fait une rechute mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'Edward a traversé.

Ce que je veux te dire Jasper c'est que je suis vraiment impressionnée que tu y arrives ainsi. Oui ce n'est pas parfait mais Jasper tu as passé 75 ans à combattre et dans un univers de violence, et dix ans après cela à continuer à boire du sang humain. Il est totalement normal que tu es du mal à adopter totalement notre régime. Honnêtement je suis pas sure que j'y arriverai personnellement. Ne te considère pas faible, tu es fort. Regarde à tout ce que tu as survécu, et malgré tout cela, tout ce que Maria t'a appris tu te détourne de cette voix pour avoir une nouvelle chance. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte crois moi. Pas à avoir honte d'avoir des difficultés pas plus que d'avoir besoin d'aide. J'ai souvent failli craquer, et sans notre famille j'aurais surement craqué, mais ils m'ont aidé. On s'aide les uns les autres Jasper. Il viendra un moment je suis sûre où ce sera à toi d'aider. N'abandonne pas Jasper." Luna le supplia, elle s'était agenouillé devant lui pour qu'il ne puisse pas la sincérité dans son regard

Après cela il y eut un changement dans leur dynamique de fonctionnement. Ils étaient plus proches, plus complices. Jasper arrêtait également de se dévaloriser à chaque fois qu'il manquait de succomber, mais peu à peu il y arrivait de mieux en mieux. Leurs promenades en ville, en contact avec des humains étaient moins compliquées pour lui à présent. Ce n'était toujours pas évident mais il arrivait à tenir plus longtemps en leur compagnie.

Luna revenait des courses, ils devaient faire semblant après tout, elle amenait ensuite le nourriture à des orphelinats le plus souvent, et elle fut surprise de voir Jasper qui la regardait totalement choqué dans la cuisine.

"Jasper quelque chose ne vas pas ?" Luna demanda en rangeant rapidement les courses

"Tu es mon âme sœur." Jasper dit à la place, lorsqu'il ressentit mes émotions ses yeux s'écarquillèrent "Mais tu le savais déjà. Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit ? C'est parce que j'ai trop tué ? C'est ça je te dégoute pas vrai.."

"Non je te jure que non. Quand j'ai soupçonné que tu étais mon compagnon je voulais m'enfuir. Pas à cause de toi, enfin pas le toi toi mais le toi compagnon. Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un de cette manière. Donne moi une chance de m'expliquer. Je t'en prie Jasper." Luna implora

Il acquiesça et lui offrit son bras pour qu'ils puissent sortir. Tous les deux préférant être dans la forêt.

"Que sais tu de mon passé exactement ?" Luna demanda après quelques instants

"Pas grand chose, tu as été changé par Carlisle et ne l'as que rarement quitté. Tu étais la première, suivi ensuite d'Edward." résuma Jasper

"Je suis née à Wahpeton, dans le Dakota du Nord, en 1871. La ville en était à ses tous débuts alors. Mon père est mort quand j'avais cinq ans et ma mère n'a pas perdu de temps pour se remarier. Mon beau père ne m'aimait pas. C'était un homme dur et cruel, qui ne perdait pas une occasion de m'humilier. Il a commencé à me frapper quand j'avais dix ans et quand j'en avais douze il a commencé à venir dans ma chambre le soir.

Lorsque j'ai eu quatorze ans un docteur, ami de la famille m'a examiné. Je venais de recevoir une très violente raclée et j'avais failli mourir. J'ai appris ce jour là que je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'enfant à cause de l'abus physique et sexuel que j'avais subi. Je haïssais mon beau père pour ce qu'il me faisait, mais chaque fois que je tentais de résister c'était en vain. Mais je détestais bien plus ma mère qui ne faisait rien, elle savait et me disait de faire avec. Je n'ai jamais réussi à lui pardonner.

J'allais souvent à l'hôpital de la ville pour aider au mieux. Du à ma vie je savais soigner un peu. C'est là bas que j'ai rencontré Carlisle, nous nous entendions bien, il appréciait que je ne soit pas à ses pieds comme la plupart des autres infirmières. Quand j'ai eu dix huit ans mon beau père a fouillé ma chambre et il a découvert une somme d'argent et des projets de départ. Je voulais m'enfuir. Lorsque je suis rentrée il était furieux, c'était une des pires nuits de ma vie, peut être même la pire d'ailleurs. Il m'a laissé pour morte dans ma chambre. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment j'ai réussi à faire cela, l'adrénaline surement mais j'ai réussi à sortir de la maison pour aller m'asseoir auprès d'un lac et m'appuyer sur un arbre. Si je devais mourir je voulais que ce soit là et pas là où il m'avait laissé. Carlisle m'a trouvé et m'a transformé. Il m'a donné une deuxième chance à la vie.

Je n'ai tué qu'une seule fois et c'était mon beau père, c'est le seul humain dont j'ai bu le sang d'ailleurs. Après l'avoir tué et récupérer les affaires auxquelles je tenais j'ai mis le feu à la maison. Ma mère a assisté à l'incendie, elle a tout perdu cette nuit là. Carlisle a été là pour moi ensuite, il m'a aidé à me reconstruire. Je croyais que j'avais mis mon passé derrière moi mais quand je t'ai rencontré, quand j'ai su que j'avais un compagnon j'ai voulu fuir.

Je ne me sentais pas capable de faire confiance à quelqu'un comme ça, à m'ouvrir à quelqu'un comme ça. C'est pour ça que je t'ai évité au début. Je voulais éviter cette situation le plus possible. " Luna expliqua au mieux

Elle se sentait vulnérable après s'être ouverte ainsi mais elle savait que Jasper méritait de savoir, il lui avait parlé de son passé et il était plus que temps qu'il sache à propos du sien.

"Pourquoi tu es venu avec moi alors ? Si tu m'évitais ?" Jasper demanda la regardant d'un air indéchiffrable

"Tu avais besoin d'aide et j'avais de l'expérience dans le domaine. Un peu en tout cas. Et puis même si je refusais de faire face au fait que tu était mon compagnon tu restais quand même un membre de la famille. En plus je me suis dit que si j'arrivais à te connaître mieux tu deviendrais un ami voire un frère mais rien de plus. J'étais une idiote." Luna dit en baissant les yeux

"Une idiote ?" Jasper répéta avec espoir mais Luna ne l'entendit pas

"Oui, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi, je suis brisée mais.." Luna dit

Mais elle fut interrompu par Jasper qui plaça une main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

"Tu n'es pas brisée, tu es la femme la plus magnifique autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu es tellement forte, j'aimerai trouver un moyen de remonter le temps pour te protéger. Empêcher cet homme de te faire du mal, j'aimerai le tuer de mes propres mains pour avoir osé te blesser de la sorte. Ne le laisse pas avoir un tel pouvoir sur toi.

La première fois que je t'ai vu j'ai été comme fasciné par ta beauté et plus nous passions du temps ensemble plus je succombais à ton charme darlin'g, je suis d'ailleurs un idiot pour avoir mis aussi longtemps à comprendre. Je te jure que je préférerai me livrer au Volturi plutôt que de te blesser de quelque manière que ce soit, donne moi une chance de te prouver que je t'aime. Donne moi une chance de te prouver que nous pouvons être heureux ensemble." Jasper implora ses yeux dorés emplis d'émotions

"Tu n'as pas besoin de cette chance. Je te l'ai dit non ? J'ai été idiote je suis amoureuse de toi et je ne peux pas imaginer une vie où tu n'es pas à mes côtés." Luna admit

Jasper la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner, heureux. Une fois qu'elle fut reposée au sol il ne la relâcha quand même pas de son embrasse, et doucement pour qu'elle ait le temps de se reculer il se pencha pour l'embrasser. C'était parfait, rien ne comptait qu'eux deux, que ce moment où ils étaient en harmonie leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre et leurs lèvres bougeant à l'unisson.

C'était leur nouveau départ, un ensemble.


	4. Chapter 4 : Forks

Luna était plongée dans ses pensées, elle savait qu'elle devait se préparer pour aller dans leur enfer personnel : le lycée, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser aux années écoulées. Jasper avait tout fait pour être parfait avec elle. Il avait été lent dans leur relation et avait été patient. Il avait tout fait pour que jamais elle ne regrette ses sentiments et son choix. Ils étaient mariés et heureux depuis longtemps. Il y avait eu des hauts et des bas évidemment mais rien de trop sérieux.

"J'adore ta tenue darling." Jasper dit en sortant de la salle de bain. Il avait ses bras autour de la taille de Luna qui était en sous vêtement et il commença à lui faire des baisers dans le cou.

"Je n'en doute pas mais je suis presque sûre que tu seras contre l'idée que je sorte de notre chambre ainsi." Luna décida de le taquiner, elle obtint en réponse un grognement possessif de son époux, Jasper était bien des choses mais une en particulier la concernant était jaloux. Ainsi que possessif. Il avait souvent du mal à se contrôler au lycée non seulement à cause du sang mais surtout à cause du désir que certains étudiants éprouvaient à l'égard de sa compagne.

Certains avaient tenté de la séduire mais elle les rejetait tous, et quand ils insistaient un peu trop Jasper intervenait, mais Luna faisait toujours en sorte que ce ne soit pas nécessaire, allant jusqu'à utiliser son pouvoir. De la même manière que Edward avait progressé dans la maitrise de son pouvoir, réussissant à bloquer un peu mieux les pensées des gens, ou alors d'étendre son champ d'écoute, Alice réussissait à surveiller plus de chose en même temps et ses visions étaient plus précises. Nathan continuait à progresser avec son contrôle sur les plantes et la même chose pouvait être dite à propos de Jasper pour les émotions, Luna arrivait à présent à utiliser son pouvoir sans chanter, et cela même sur sa famille. Ils avaient testé, c'était en revanche moins fort.

"Hors de question." gronda Jasper "C'est déjà assez dur de ne pas m'en prendre à ceux qui te regardent habillé,.. Cette vision est à moi seul."

Il finit sa phrase dans un baiser purement possessif, une marque qu'elle était à lui. Elle répondit avec un baiser plus doux pour le calmer.

"Exactement, tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en prendre à eux, ils regardent oui mais ils ne peuvent pas toucher." Luna lui rappela avant de se dégager de son embrasse pour s'habiller, elle choisit un pantalon noir simple mais élégant, ainsi qu'une tunique bordeaux et un foulard gris, attrapant sa veste en cuir noire qu'elle portait presque tout le temps.

Elle était à l'opposé de Jasper qui avait choisi de s'habiller en blanc ce jour là.

"Et puis il y a la nouvelle qui arrive aujourd'hui, il y a des chances que les garçons s'intéressent plus à elle qu'à moi." Luna remarqua en prenant son sac

Ils descendirent rejoindre les autres pour partir. Emmett boudait toujours pour le combat qu'il avait perdu la veille au soir contre Jasper, on pourrait se dire qu'après soixante ans il apprendrait mais non. Il cherchait toujours à battre Jasper, en vain d'ailleurs. Il était habillé en blanc, contrairement à Rosalie qui était plus portée dans les verts aujourd'hui.

Alice commença de suite à parler d'une sortie shopping, sujet qui satisfaisait entièrement Rosalie. Luna elle n'avait rien contre, mais elle n'était certainement pas aussi attirée par l'idée que ses deux sœurs. Elle partagea d'ailleurs un regard complice avec Nathan, qui était habillé comme de coutume entièrement en noir. Pantalon noir avec des chaines plus un T-Shirt noir, avec Alice à côté de lui qui portait un jean clair, une chemise blanche accompagné d'un gilet sans manche noir.

Edward quand à lui avait comme toujours un pull simple et un jean, il n'aimait pas se compliquer la vie.

Carlisle était déjà parti à l'hôpital du coup il n'y avait qu'Esmée avec eux. Elle préférait rester à la maison pour éviter de trop se tenter, elle réagissait le plus mal après une rechute. En plus de cette manière elle avait le temps de réfléchir à des décorations pour les différentes maison qu'ils possédaient. C'était ce qu'elle préférait faire, ça ou en rénover de nouvelles.

Ils partirent à deux voitures, avec l'habituel conversation de qui montait avec qui ? Au final Jasper et Luna partirent avec Edward pendant que Nathan conduisait les autres. Ils étaient les deux qui conduisaient le plus souvent, Jasper préférait la moto, de même que Luna d'ailleurs. Alice elle préférait les voitures de sport donc pas évident quand ils essayaient d'être discret, la voiture de Rosalie était pas discrète et celle d'Emmett était plus tout terrain, pas génial pour juste aller au lycée.

Le trajet se passant comme à la normale, Jasper s'assit à l'arrière derrière Luna qui lui tenait la main, elle était devant à côté d'Edward. Même après le mariage entre Luna et Jasper elle avait fait en sorte de continuer à passer du temps avec Edward, elle savait que trop bien à quel point parfois c'était dur d'être seule, elle refusait de laisser Edward comme ça, il restait son petit frère. Jasper avait été un peu hésitant au début, n'aimant pas particulièrement qu'elle passe autant de temps avec un autre homme mais avec son pouvoir il s'était vite aperçu qu'il n'y avait absolument rien de romantique entre les deux. De la même manière qu'il n'y avait rien entre Alice et Jasper.

Ils discutèrent film avant d'arriver au lycée. Ils avaient raté l'arrivée de la nouvelle apparemment, Isabella Swan. Non pas que ça les intéresse vraiment, juste une curiosité passagère. Jasper en parfait gentleman lui ouvrit la porte et l'aida à sortir. Ils discutèrent un moment dehors avant de se séparer ensuite pour les classes. Alice, Edward et Nathan étaient en première, alors que Emmett, Jasper, Luna et Rosalie étaient en terminale. Ils avaient réussi à faire en sorte que Luna soit avec Jasper dans à peu près toutes leurs classes, ils avaient en effet découvert que Jasper avait plus de facilité à contrôler sa soif si il pouvait se concentrer entièrement sur quelqu'un. Luna était d'accord avec ça et faisait en sorte de ressentir que des émotions calmes quand ils étaient au lycée afin de l'aider. Ce n'était pas facile loin de là mais ils se débrouillaient.

Ils n'étaient juste pas ensemble pour les cours de science où il était avec Emmett, causant une pointe d'appréhension dans leur famille avant chaque classe. Pendant ce temps là Luna était avec Rosalie en art et musique. Rosalie en avait eu marre des cours de science et s'était dit qu'elle allait essayer. Elle se débrouillait pas trop mal mais il était clair que ce ne serait jamais une grande passion, elle préférait et de loin la mécanique.

Finalement ce fut le moment d'aller à la cafétéria. Jasper retrouva avec plaisir sa compagne et ne perdit pas de temps à passer un bras autour de sa taille. Ils entrèrent tour à tour dans le réfectoire, gagnant l'attention de la nouvelle et écoutant avec plus ou moins d'amusement les commentaires fait sur eux par Jessica Stanley.

"C'est qui eux ?" Swan demanda curieuse

"Les Cullen." Angela Weber répondit

"C'est .. les enfants adoptifs du docteur Cullen et de son épouse. Ils vivaient en Alaska et sont arrivés ici il y a seulement quelques années." Stanley ne perdit pas de temps à rapporter les rumeurs

"Disons qu'ils sont un peu réservés." Angela Weber répondit neutralement

"Ouais parce qu'ils sont très unis .. dans tous les sens du terme. La belle blonde c'est Rosalie et le beau gars aux cheveux foncés c'est Emmett. Ils sortent ensemble, je suis même pas sûre que ce soit légal." Stanley commença, cela fit rire Luna et les autres, si elle savait tout ce qu'ils faisaient qui n'était pas légal.

"Jess.. qu'est ce que tu racontes ils ont pas les mêmes parents." Angela Weber vint à leur défense

"Oui, mais ils vivent quand même ensemble c'est bizarre." protesta Stanley

"Et quand ou plutôt si elle trouve quelqu'un avec qui vivre ce sera bizarre vous croyez ?" se moqua Nathan

"Et tu vois la fille aux cheveux bruns c'est Alice, elle est super bizarre." Stanley reprit, Luna dut calmer Jasper à ce moment là pendant qu'Alice distrayait Nathan qui dut la faire tourner, Jasper n'appréciait pas les commentaires sur sa meilleure amie/petite sœur, Luna non plus d'ailleurs mais ils ne pouvaient pas y faire grand chose. "elle sort avec Nathan le gothique. Là c'est Jasper, le grand blond qui a toujours l'air ailleurs et parfois qui à l'air de souffrir. Il sort avec Luna, la grande sœur d'Alice, biologiquement je veux dire, et lui c'est le frère jumeau de Rosalie. Luna c'est celle avec les cheveux long et noir, un beauté aussi. Tous les garçons sont à ses pieds, elle est Miss Parfaite." elle crachait presque à la fin

"Bien sûr son attitude envers moi n'a absolument rien à voir avec le fait que Newton me propose tout le temps des trucs pas vrai." Luna dit amusée aux autres une fois assise

Cela les fit rire, ils écoutèrent ensuite ce que Stanley avait à dire sur Edward, ce n'était pas un secret qu'elle avait presque tout tenté pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle après tout.

"Lui c'est Edward Cullen, une beauté fatale. Mais il semblerait que personne ne soit à sa hauteur ici. Et ça m'est égal je te le jure." Stanley mentit

Edward souriait en les rejoignant.

"Dis moi ô beauté fatale tu souris pour le compliment ou pour l'attitude de la vipère ?" Nathan demanda de suite

"Je dirais pour le compliment après tout ça paraitrait assez logique avec sa marche lente jusqu'à notre table." taquina Alice

Les deux allaient vraiment bien ensemble, ils formaient vraiment un beau couple.

"Alors qu'est ce qu'elle pense des terribles Cullen ?" Emmett demanda après un moment voyant qu'Edward ne répondrait pas

"Je sais pas, je l'entends pas." Edward admit avant de se lever pour partir.

Cela intrigua les autres, cela n'était encore jamais arrivé.

"Je n'aime pas ça." Jasper dit dès qu'ils s'assirent en cours de littérature "Elle pourrait être un danger."

"On n'en sait rien, ignorons la pour le moment. Elle n'a rien fait." Luna contra

Mais ils découvrirent bien vite que ce ne serait pas possible, pas totalement d'ignorer la nouvelle. Il était évident qu'Edward avait un soucis quand ils partirent du lycée mais il refusa d'en parler et une fois qu'il les eut déposé à la maison il repartit. Ce n'est que lorsque Carlisle rentra qu'ils eurent droit à une explication, même Alice ne savait pas pourquoi Edward avait choisi de partir pour l'Alaska.

"Il semblerait qu'Isabella Swan soit la chanteuse d'Edward. Il s'en ait aperçu en biologie quand elle s'est installée à côté de lui. Il est parti pour quelques temps." Carlisle expliqua


	5. Chapter 5 : Chanteuse

Il fallu une semaine pour que Edward revienne à la maison, une longue semaine, surtout qu'il n'avait pas du tout contacté sa famille. Sans Alice ils n'auraient probablement pas su quand ou si il comptait revenir. Luna avait été très songeuse durant cette semaine d'absence, son regard, tout comme celui des autres, se portant régulièrement sur Swan. Jasper avait respecté son silence, ayant l'habitude et sachant que sa femme en parlerait quand elle en saurait plus.

Luna n'aimait pas émettre des théories à tout va, du coup avant d'avancer quelque chose elle y réfléchissait de manière approfondie et il savait qu'elle lui en parlerait bientôt.

Cependant outre l'absence d'Edward et l'attitude de Luna quelque chose d'autre dérangeait les Cullen, il y avait des nomades non loin. Ils avaient déjà commis plusieurs meurtres. Cela causait un débat régulier dans leur maison, Jasper voulait les chasser voire les tuer, n'aimant pas que des vampires inconnus soient aussi proche d'eux. Emmett n'avait rien contre, mais il s'en moquait quand même. Rosalie était du côté de Jasper, elle ne voulait pas avoir à déménager avant qu'ils aient tous fini le lycée et la présence de ces vampires causait un risque. Alice ne se prononçait pas, Nathan était hésitant vu qu'il avait été un nomade. Il ne voulait pas les tuer, les chasser oui mais pas plus. Esmée et Carlisle préféraient attendre et Luna ne savait pas. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent un combat à issue indéterminée, encore moins sans réelle raison. Après tout il y avait une chance qu'ils ne restent pas longtemps dans les environs.

Le retour d'Edward fut donc à la fois un soulagement mais aussi une distraction agréable.

"Qu'est ce qui te préoccupe ?" Carlisle interrompit la réflexion de Luna

C'était le week-end, Luna avait décidé de rester à la maison plutôt que d'accompagner les autres à la chasse. Elle était dans son atelier, le pinceau levé depuis un moment mais elle ne peignait pas. Carlisle était resté également, ils étaient les deux seuls dans la maison.

"Edward." Luna répondit simplement en posant le pinceau pour aller s'asseoir sur le canapé ou son père la rejoignit

"Il a dit que ça c'était bien passé pourtant." Carlisle observa

Edward était allé au lycée la veille, il avait cours de biologie avec elle comme partenaire et ça c'était bien passé comme Carlisle l'avait dit, il s'était contrôlé.

"C'est pas ce que je veux dire. Non il a pas craqué et je sais à quel point c'est incroyable, mais c'est pas ça qui me tracasse." Luna répondit presque distraitement

"Alors qu'est ce qui t'ennuie ?" Carlisle demanda curieux

"Son comportement envers elle, il est intéressé, pas que dans son sang. Je n'aime pas ça, je comprends avec le fait qu'il ne peut pas lire ses pensées c'était prévisible qu'il serait intrigué. Mais je n'aime quand même pas la situation. C'est une humaine et même si elle acceptait entièrement Edward et voulait devenir une vampire, je suis presque sûre qu'il refuserait. A raison dans un sens mais qu'est ce que ça voudra dire pour lui ?" Luna expliqua tout en paniquant

"Mais Edward n'aime pas Miss Swan non ?" Carlisle demanda choqué

"Papa à combien de femmes Edward a t-il accordé un second regard ? Sa soif ne prédomine plus mais sa curiosité oui. Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quand Rosalie a proposé qu'on la tue ?" Luna demanda en haussant un sourcil

Elle avait vu l'impatience que son frère avait à l'idée de la revoir, la curiosité dans son regard. Il y avait une véritable fascination chez Edward pour cette humaine. C'était normal après tout elle résistait à son pouvoir, ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, elle était un mystère pour lui, une véritable surprise. Et bien que Luna en soit heureuse, il méritait d'avoir quelqu'un, elle n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait trop de risques, de dangers qui pourraient causer la perte de son frère.

"Si tu as raison alors il aura besoin de toi." Carlisle dit simplement avant de se lever pour aller dans son bureau et réfléchir à ce que sa file ainée lui avait appris

Cela ne le surprenait pas qu'elle ait observé cela, après tout Luna connaissait très bien Edward. Non la question était plutôt qui d'autre avait pu le voir. Pas Emmett, il se serait mis à taquiner Edward de suite, pas Rosalie non plus après tout sinon elle aurait clairement dit ce qu'elle en pensait. Nathan ? Possible, lui comme Alice était une possibilité, Alice avait peut être vu quelque chose dans une vision mais avait choisi de ne rien dire. Ça lui arrivait parfois, elle aimait surprendre un peu les autres et savait que parfois il valait mieux se taire sur les possibilités du futur. Esmée n'avait rien remarqué il le savait, elle lui en aurait parlé sinon ou aurait l'air plus heureuse à l'idée que son fils ait rencontré quelqu'un. Jasper ? C'était possible mais peu probable, il était plus préoccupé par les éventuels risques que par les sentiments d'Edward, Jasper ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de chose enfin à part pour Luna mais c'était sa compagne. Il aurait pu noter quelque chose dans les émotions d'Edward mais il évitait de le faire au lycée, et encore moins lorsque Edward était à proximité de sa chanteuse. Ce serait bien trop dangereux.

Il allait observer aussi, discrètement bien sûr, mais il voulait savoir si son fils avait trouvé quelqu'un.

Pour le plus grand agacement de sa famille, Edward avait commencé à passer ses nuits à observer Isabella Swan.

"Il nous mets en danger. Qu'est ce qui lui prends d'aller observer cette fille dormir ?" Jasper râla une nuit

"Il essaie de la percer à jour je pense. Elle l'intrigue, mais je trouve quand même ça étrange." Luna répondit

"Tu es inquiètes. Qu'est ce qui t'inquiètes ? Edward ?" Jasper demanda

"Oui, j'ai peur de ce qui se passe. Il s'attache trop alors qu'il refusera sans aucun doute de la transformer si il l'aime vraiment." Luna expliqua

"Si on s'était rencontré quand tu étais encore humaine et moi un vampire. Tu aurais accepté de partager ta vie avec moi, à devenir vampire ?" Jasper questionna curieux

"Tu sais que j'avais pas grand chose qui me retenait. Si je te connaissais bien et que je te faisais confiance, oui je pense. J'aurais préféré ça à l'idée de devenir une vieille dame avec toi qui ne vieillissait pas." la réponse de Luna lui fit gagner un long baiser de la part de son mari qui profita un maximum de ce moment de calme.

Ils avaient bien fait de profiter au maximum de ce moment de calme en effet le lendemain Edward agit de manière totalement irréfléchi et causa la colère de Rosalie et Jasper. Il utilisa ses capacités vampiriques pour protéger l'humaine d'un accident de voiture. La sauvant mais aussi attirant son attention sur non seulement sa vitesse mais aussi sa force.

Rosalie était partie excédée à l'hôpital avec Edward pour parler à Carlisle, ils voulaient déterminer ce qu'elle avait vu exactement et ce qu'elle allait dire. Pendant ce temps les autres étaient à la maison et racontaient tout à Esmée. Luna aurait volontiers accompagner Rosalie et Edward, surtout pour aider leur père à calmer la situation, mais vu la colère de Jasper ce n'était pas possible. Les autres aussi d'ailleurs, mais Jasper et Rosalie étaient les plus furieux par rapport à la situation. Edward ne faisait vraiment rien pour arranger les choses d'ailleurs.

"A quoi est ce que tu pensais bordel ?" Jasper explosa dès qu'Edward, Rosalie et Carlisle arrivèrent

"J'ai fait ça pour nous protéger. Si son sang avait coulé je n'aurai pas pu me contrôler, et toi non plus d'ailleurs." Edward répondit de suite

Ça en fut trop, Luna qui jusque là avait tenté de calmer le jeu, défendant un peu Edward en eut assez.

"Comment oses tu ? Comment oses tu te poster en héros défenseur de notre famille. Non Edward, pas cette fois. Je ne te laisserai pas blâmer Jasper comme ça, il n'y est pour rien et tu n'as pas pensé à lui ou à notre famille en agissant. Ne mens pas. Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu as pensé à quelque chose d'autre que ton Isabella Swan, la protéger." Luna demanda sèchement

L'intervention de Luna choqua Edward, durant les dernières semaines elle avait fait de son mieux pour rester en dehors du débat sur Bella, mais là elle ne pouvait pas. Cela lui permit aussi de se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait dit, la manière dont il avait tenté de blâmer Jasper pour son choix, c'était lâche. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Et il comprenait facilement la colère de Luna, elle ne supportait pas les mensonges, encore moins quand on impliquait son mari.

Il s'avachit sur le canapé la tête dans les mains, son attitude calma le jeu, les autres comprenant qu'il commençait à comprendre les conséquences de son geste, pas entièrement mais ça venait en tout cas.

"Je suis pas dans ta tête Eddie, je peux pas te dire ce que tu ressens ou quoi, mais tu as besoin de le savoir. Tu peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu as besoin de savoir ce que tu fais avec ta Bella Swan et vite, parce qu'après aujourd'hui elle va se poser des questions." Luna avertit

Elle prit la main de Jasper et ils partirent pour la chasse, rejoint par Rosalie et Emmett.


	6. Chapter 6 : Vérités

Les deux semaines après l'accident furent tendues pour les Cullen. Edward continua à aller voir Bella la nuit, et à l'ignorer durant la journée. Elle n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait vu Edward faire, pour cela elle avait tenu parole. Pour autant elle n'avait pas oublié, c'était souvent qu'ils pouvaient sentir son regard sur eux. Elle était curieuse, Jasper le sentait facilement, et ça l'inquiétait. Ça nous inquiétait tous. Habituellement nous serions partis quand on attirait l'attention ainsi mais Edward ne voulait pas partir. Carlisle et Esmée le soutenaient, de même qu'Alice. Rosalie était partagée, d'un côté elle ne voulait pas déménager mais de l'autre le fait qu'une humaine les observe ainsi la rendait inconfortable. Jasper lui voulait partir. Nathan et Emmett ne se prononçaient pas. Luna quand à elle était aussi partagée, elle était inquiète à propos de Bella mais surtout à propos d'Edward. Elle voulait qu'il soit heureux mais est ce que cette humaine pouvait les accepter ? Est ce que ça vaut la peine de se rapprocher d'elle comme ça sachant qu'Edward refuserait de la transformer.

Autant dire que l'ambiance était loin d'être au beau fixe.

Ce jour là ils avaient une sortie en biologie. Première et terminale ensemble, enfin ceux qui avaient pour professeur Mr Banner, dans leur famille seuls Rosalie et Emmett ne l'avaient pas, ils avaient Madame Monterry eux. Du coup pour une fois Alice, Edward, Nathan, Jasper et Luna avaient classe ensemble. Ils étaient arrivés un peu en avance, et Alice avait convaincu Jasper et Nathan de l'accompagner à son casier, Luna et Edward trouvaient ça bizarre mais ils la laissèrent faire, Luna ignorant avec art le regard presque suppliant de son amoureux emporté par celle qu'ils considéraient comme une petite sœur.

"Luna on pourra aller chasser ensemble ce soir ?" Edward demanda

Luna le regarda un moment interdite, depuis l'arrivée de Bella Swan dans leurs vies il était rare qu'Edward vienne lui parler, chose qui lui faisait mal mais elle laissait faire.

"Oui bien sûr." Luna répondit avec un sourire

Elle vit ensuite son frère retenir un fou rire et il s'excusa pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa voiture, la laissant seule sur un banc. Elle comprit son amusement vite, Mike Newton venait la voir.

"Salut Luna, comment tu vas ?" Mike lui demanda avec un sourire probablement charmeur pour les autres filles mais qui la laissait indifférente

"Bien et toi ?" Luna répondit poliment, elle comprenait mieux le regard amusé d'Alice à présent, elle aller se venger des deux ça c'était sûr

"Bien bien. Je me demandais, tu sais il y a le bal de promo dans pas longtemps.. Tu y vas ?" Mike demanda

"Je sais pas encore, probablement. Je doute qu'Alice et Rosalie veuillent le rater." Luna répondit vaguement espérant qu'il s'en aille rapidement

"Je me disais qu'on pourrait y aller ensemble. S'amuser un peu." Mike tenta, c'était une occasion en or, c'était rare qu'elle soit seule comme ça et en plus il ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'elle trouvait chez Jasper, il disait presque jamais rien et il était ennuyeux à mourir sans aucun doute. Elle sortait peut être avec lui par tradition ou pitié.

"Je suis désolée Mike mais non, je suis avec Jasper et je l'aime. Si j'y vais ce sera qu'avec lui. Désolée." Luna répondit poliment espérant que cette fois ce soit suffisamment clair pour qu'il la laisse tranquille pour de bon

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu il tentait de temps en temps quelque chose de ce genre, il était pas le seul mais il était le plus obstiné. Et non seulement ça énervait Jasper mais ça l'agaçait aussi, elle était polie et gentille mais il y avait des limites quand même.

Mike ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, elle ne savait pas quoi quand Jasper revint. Il avait sentit l'agacement de sa compagne et en voyant le blondinet assis à côté d'elle il n'avait pas perdu de temps pour la rejoindre. Il ignora totalement la présence de Newton et embrassa sa femme langoureusement, heureux de la sentir se perdre un peu dans le baiser et ressentant distraitement la colère de Newton à la vue. Il était temps que le gamin comprenne que Luna était avec lui et qu'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Pas sans se battre en tout cas et certainement pas pour un type comme lui.

Mike ne perdit pas de temps pour partir ensuite, laissant un Jasper très satisfait de lui mais aussi plus possessif que jamais. Il était clair pour leur famille qu'il ne lâcherait pas Luna de la journée. Nathan pouvait comprendre, si un humain avait demandé à Alice de sortir avec lui il réagirait de la même manière, et cela bien qu'il soit bien moins possessif que Jasper.

Ils eurent la confirmation rapidement que Mike n'était pas vraiment affecté par le rejet de Luna, lorsqu'ils le virent demander à Bella la même chose, et pour leur plus grand amusement ce fut au tour d'Edward d'être jaloux.

"Je ne suis pas jaloux." Edward protesta en entendant leurs pensées

"Bien sûr que non." tous répondirent à l'unisson riant peu après

Ils observèrent de loin Edward qui discutait avec Bella, il était évident qu'il ne résisterait plus très longtemps au besoin d'être loin d'elle. Alice qui avait eu une vision de Bella devenant une des leurs tenta de les rapprocher, proposant à Bella de venir dans leur bus mais Edward refusa brusquement. Bella venait de lui dire qu'elle savait qu'il regrettait de lui avoir sauvé la vie. Elle ne savait rien comme l'avait dit Edward mais au vu de l'attitude de ce dernier envers elle cette conclusion n'était pas tellement erronée si on ignorait la situation évidemment.

"Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive." Edward confessa à Luna le soir durant leur chasse, qui était plus une promenade qu'autre chose

"Tu sais mais tu ne veux pas le reconnaître. Tu fuis la vérité Edward." Luna accusa

"Elle est humaine." Edward cria

"Tout comme Esmée l'était la première fois qu'elle et Carlisle se sont rencontrés, pourtant ils ont quand même ressenti un lien. Carlisle a décidé de l'ignorer la trouvant trop jeune et voulant lui donner une chance. Ils ont pourtant fini par se retrouver." Luna rappela "Nous ne savons pas ce que les vampires ressentent lorsqu'ils rencontrent un humain qui pourrait être leur compagnon. La plupart ignore cela et tue tout simplement."

"Ce n'est pas mon âme sœur." nia Edward

"Edward je te connais depuis longtemps maintenant, je pense que je peux te lire assez facilement. Tu n'as jamais témoigné de l'intérêt envers une femme avant elle, peu importe si elles se jetaient ou non à ton cou. Tu es jaloux de Mike, Tyler et Eric quand ils la regardent ou sont proches d'elle. Tu es fâché quand Rosalie ou moi disons qu'elle est quelconque. Tu es avec elle dès que tu peux et tu la cherches en permanence. Je ne t'ai jamais vu te baser uniquement sur tes instincts et ton cœur avant le moment où tu lui as sauvé la vie sans penser aux conséquences. Tu veux que je continue ?" Luna demanda en haussant un sourcil

"Non ce n'est pas la peine. Tu as raison. Pourquoi n'es tu pas heureuse ?"Edward demanda après un moment où il absorba le fait qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de l'humaine, de Bella

"Parce que j'ai peur. Peur qu'elle ne t'accepte pas et te rejette, donc peur que tu souffres. Peur que tu refuse qu'elle devienne une de nous et fasse une bêtise lorsqu'elle mourra... Je pourrais continuer mais tu comprends l'idée. Je suis folle de joie que tu es enfin trouvé quelqu'un, crois moi je suis vraiment heureuse. Tu le mérites et depuis longtemps peu importe ce que tu en penses. Mais tellement de choses peuvent mal tourner." Luna avoua

Edward ne dit rien, il n'était pas blessé par les propos de sa grande sœur parce qu'il sentait qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle était juste inquiète pour lui. Il se contenta donc de la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer qu'il était là.

Les jours passèrent avec de la discorde dans la famille, Edward renonçait de plus en plus à son idée de se tenir à distance de Bella, et il les avait rendu presque fou lorsqu'elle était allée à la Push. Il avait passé la journée à imaginer tous les accidents qui pouvaient lui arriver, ils avaient bien sûr remarqué à quel point elle était maladroite.

Heureusement il ne lui était rien arrivé, mais elle était encore plus curieuse d'eux qu'auparavant et suspicieuse selon Jasper qui heureusement n'avait pas de problème pour lire ses émotions. Quelque soit la raison qui bloquait Edward, qui supposait que c'était lié à Charlie Swan vu qu'il avait des difficultés à le lire, cela ne bloquait ni Jasper ni Alice, ils n'avaient pas tenté pour Luna en revanche, ils n'avaient eu aucune raison de le faire.

Une autre raison d'inquiétude était les vampires nomades, ils se rapprochaient de Forks et ça commençait à devenir un problème. Mais ils n'arrivaient toujours pas à se mettre d'accord sur un champ d'action.

En apprenant que Bella allait à Port Angeles avec Jessica et Angela, Edward décida de s'y rendre à son tour, provoquant une nouvelle dispute entre lui et Rosalie. Les choses étaient extrêmement tendues depuis l'hôpital et aucun des deux ne voulait faire le premier pas pour arranger les choses. Les autres avaient essayé de les convaincre mais en vain, même l'intervention de Carlisle et Luna n'était pas suffisante, pour la première fois d'ailleurs. Et même si ils pouvaient tous comprendre le désir d'Edward d'être près de Bella au moins la nuit vu que ce n'était pas trop possible durant la journée, le fait qu'il ne passait presque jamais du temps avec eux n'aidait pas du tout les choses. Esmée était la plus blessée par tout cela, en tant que mère les disputes entre deux de ses enfants et l'absence d'un des deux n'était pas facile à gérer.

Ils étaient dans le salon, sans Edward qui était à Port Angeles, jouant au Monopoly, un jeu auquel Alice ne pouvait pas vraiment tricher, même chose pour Edward quand il était présent. Lorsque Alice reçut une vision.

"Oh non." Alice dit

Mais avant que qui que ce soit puisse lui poser une question, le téléphone de Carlisle sonna. C'était Charlie Swan, le shériff. Ils avaient trouvé un corps et Carlisle devait aller l'examiner.

"Ils sont à Forks, nous devons faire quelque chose." Emmett dit sérieusement pour une fois

"Ça devient nécessaire oui. Je trouve surprenant qu'ils n'aient pas sentis notre présence quand même. Nous ne cherchons pas à nous dissimuler pourtant." Luna remarqua

"Ils voient peut être ça comme un défi, ou ne pense pas que nous restons vraiment, juste en passage peut être." Jasper supposa

Luna envoya un regard d'avertissement en voyant le regard pensif de la blonde, ce n'était pas difficile de deviner ses pensées, Rosalie envisageait de laisser les nomades tuer Bella. Après tout si ils voyaient cela comme un défi avec le temps qu'Edward passait autour d'elle, elle ferait un choix intéressant. Voyant le regard de sa grande sœur, et aussi de Jasper qui avait deviné avec les émotions autant de sa compagne que de sa supposé jumelle, Rosalie eut honte de ça.

Ils furent distrait du sujet par le retour d'Edward et Carlisle, Carlisle confirmant bien que c'était l'œuvre d'un vampire voire même plusieurs, et Edward les informant ensuite de ce qui c'était passé pour Bella. Elle avait manqué de se faire agresser par un groupe d'homme, et il avoua ensuite qu'il s'était un peu trahi devant elle et qu'à présent elle savait pour ses pouvoirs. Cela rendit Rosalie folle de rage, il les mettait tous en danger sans leur laisser de choix.

"Ce qui est fait et fait Rosalie. Nous devons nous consacrer sur le reste à présent." Carlisle dit calmement mais fermement

"Le reste ? Quel reste ? Quand est ce qu'il va vendre notre secret à l'humaine et briser nos lois." Rosalie ragea

"Rosalie ça suffit." Carlisle ordonna, cela arrêta Rosalie et elle s'assit en silence "Nous devons faire confiance à Edward, je suis sûr qu'il sait ce qu'il fait. Et si Bella est vraiment sa future compagne de tout façon il vaut mieux qu'elle soit au courant. Nous aviserons au fur et à mesure. A présent que faisons nous à propos des hommes qui ont agressé Bella ?"

"On peut s'en charger Jasper et moi." Luna proposa après un rapide échange silencieux avec Jasper

"Je ne veux pas qu'on les tue." Carlisle avertit

"On va pas les tuer, il mérite bien pire qu'une mort toute simple. Mais avec nos pouvoirs on peut les pousser à se rendre à la police." Luna proposa

C'était une bonne idée et ils ne perdirent pas de temps pour l'exécuter, ils partirent juste après et se rendirent à Port Angeles. Ils allèrent là où Edward leur avait indiqué et ils étaient bien là comme prévu. Luna s'approcha d'eux en chantant, les mettant en transe, et avec un petit coup de pouce de Jasper qui fit ressortir leur culpabilité jusqu'à ce qu'elle les submerge elle les poussa à aller au poste de police pour tout avouer, sa voix étant douce et musicale.

Ils n'eurent pas de mal à les convaincre, bien qu'ils surveillèrent et écoutèrent pour s'assurer qu'ils fassent bien ce qu'ils avaient dit, ça avait fonctionné. Non pas que ce soit surprenant, mélanger ainsi leur pouvoirs les rendaient bien plus puissants.

"Elle est déterminée et je pense qu'elle sait." Jasper avertit le lendemain lorsqu'il ressentit les émotions de Bella.

Après un signe d'Edward ils partirent en avant pour aller en cours laissant les deux s'expliquer.

"Tu sais comment ça va finir la journée Alice ?" Luna ne put s'empêcher de demander, inquiète pour Edward

"Non, mais j'ai la sensation qu'il n'y aura pas de soucis." Alice assura

"Espérons que tu aies raison." Luna murmura avant de partir en classe.


	7. Chapter 7: Vérité et mise en couple

**Un chapitre un peu court mais le prochain sera un peu plus long promis. Je voudrais vraiment remercier tout ceux qui lisent mais aussi ceux qui commentent.**

 **Nary-saya : merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a fait super plaisir, j'adore aussi le personnage de Jasper et j'étais déçue qu'il ne soit pas plus poussé dans les livres, la même chose pour les autres Cullen d'ailleurs.. Les deux commentaires d'ailleurs, ne t'inquiètes pas je n'ai abandonné aucune de mes fics, loin de là. Je la continuerai dans quelques temps. Mon inspiration en ce moment est un peu dans tous les sens, je ne peux pas donc donner une date précise désolée.**

Les Cullen regardèrent avec inquiétude Edward suivre Bella Swan. Ce qu'il allait faire était contraire à leur loi ainsi qu'à leur opinion, mais c'était comme si il s'en moquait. Il risquait de les mettre tous en danger et ils n'auraient aucun moyen de vraiment riposter vu qu'il était absolument contre l'idée de la tuer. Rosalie et Jasper avaient tout les deux pensé à cela et il avait fallu que les autres interviennent pour éviter un véritable combat entre eux et Edward. Autant dire que la nuit avait été tendu et que pour la première fois les vampires furent content que Edward passe ses nuits à observer Bella.

"Je n'aime pas ça." dit Jasper dès qu'ils furent assis à la cafétéria

Edward n'était pas revenu, pas plus que Bella d'ailleurs, et il ne répondait pas aux messages que sa famille envoyait. C'était inquiétant déjà au début mais le silence n'arrangeait pas les choses.

"Aucun d'entre nous n'aime ça." Rosalie répondit presque sèchement "Enfin à part Alice, bien sûr."

Alice avait eu une vision de Bella en vampire et elle était ravie, les réactions des autres étaient plus mesurées.

"Rose." intervint Luna qui était épuisée par tout le drama et les disputes.

"Nous devons juste espérer qu'Edward sache ce qu'il fait." tenta Nathan sérieusement

"Jasper, est ce qu'elle l'aime ?" Luna demanda à son mari

"Elle ressent quelque chose pour lui, et je dirai que oui mais je ne sais pas si son affection pour lui survivra à la vérité. Les humains ont tendance à nous craindre et avec raison d'ailleurs." répondit Jasper calmement

"Toujours rien Alice ?" Emmett demanda à leur sœur qui pouvait voir le futur

"Non, mais je pense que si Edward craignait quelque chose il nous aurait déjà contacté." elle proposa

"Tu as surement raison. Espérons qu'il ne tarde pas trop à nous donner des nouvelles." dit doucement Luna

Le reste de la journée passe rapidement et lentement en même temps. L'espoir qu'ils avaient qu'Edward soit là à la sortie des classes est réduit à néant. Heureusement Alice avait un double de clé dans son sac, elle avait eu le sentiment que c'était nécessaire mais pas une vision précise. Ils rentrent chez eux en silence et Nathan ne perd pas de temps à expliquer la situation à Esmée qui est vite bien plus inquiète qu'eux. Comme à son habitude dès qu'ils sont concernés.

Carlisle rentre avant Edward et il est évident qu'il n'est pas heureux de la situation non plus. Il connaissait les Volturis suffisamment pour savoir les risques de la situation, risques qui allaient bien plus loin qu'une déception amoureuse ou un rejet total. Dans les cas où un vampire révèle leur existence à un humain et que les Volturis l'apprennent ils tuent parfois aussi bien l'humain que le vampire. Même parfois lorsque le vampire souhaite transformer l'humain en question. Un point sur lequel Edward est entièrement contre, il avait très mal réagi à la vision d'Alice mais avait ensuite tout fait pour se rassurer en disant que c'était subjectif et que ça pouvait très bien changé.

Edward rentra tard et il avait l'air heureux.

"Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?" Emmett demanda de suite, précédant Rosalie qui semblait folle de rage

"Elle savait avant que je le dise. Je lui ai prouvé ce que j'étais capable de faire au niveau de la vitesse et je lui ai montré à quoi je ressemblai au soleil et je lui ai aussi dit pour notre régime alimentaire." Edward répondit calmement

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Rosalie parte furieuse, elle partit dans la forêt et Emmett la suivit pour tenter de la calmer.

"Comment elle le savait avant ?" Nathan demanda curieux et surpris, qu'elle sache que quelque chose était étrange c'était compréhensible après tout Edward lui avait quand même avoué qu'il pouvait lire dans les pensée mais ce qu'on disait des vampires et ce qui était vrai les deux choses étaient assez différentes quand même.

"Elle ne m'a rien dit." Edward reconnut

"Un des jeunes de La Push a du parler." suggéra Luna se rappelant que Bella y était quelques jours avant

"C'est contre le traité." Esmée protesta

"Il est possible qu'ils ne pensent pas que ce soit réel. Après tout seuls les anciens devraient être au courant que c'est la vérité et non pas que des légendes."Carlisle proposa

"Tu envisages de la transformer ?" Jasper questionna ensuite

"Non ! C'est hors de question. Je sais ce que tu as vu Alice mais ça ne se réaliseras pas." répondit avec force Edward

"Nous sommes des hors la lois alors. Le seul moyen que les Volturis peuvent accepter qu'un humain soit au courant de notre existence. Tu le sais non ? Tu sais aussi le destin qui attend ceux qui enfreignent nos loi. La mort Edward. Et comme nous t'avons laissé faire il y a des chances que nous soyons considéré complices aussi. Ne te rends tu donc pas compte de ce qui pourrait arriver ?" Jasper explosa

"Bien sûr que si." protesta Edward

"Alors quoi ? Elle en vaut la peine ? Tu l'aimes à ce point ?" continua Jasper sur sa lancée "Au point de nous condamner tous?"

"J'ai essayé de lui résister je te rappelles." protesta encore Edward

"Je n'appelles pas aller observer une fille toutes les nuits tenter de résister à quelqu'un Edward." Jasper s'opposa de suite

"On comprends que tu veux avoir quelqu'un Edward, et nous sommes heureux que tu en ais trouvé une, mais tu dois aussi comprendre notre point de vue. Ce que tu fais pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses." intervint Luna "Es tu sur qu'elle ne dira rien ?"

"Elle ne dira rien, pourquoi elle le ferait ?" Edward contra

"Qu''est ce qui se passe si jamais tu romps avec elle ? Est ce qu'elle gardera le secret alors ? Ou si elle tombe amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre ?" questionna Luna

"Je lui fais confiance. Ça devrait être assez." hurla Edward avant de partir à son tour

"Ça c'est bien passé non ?" dit Nathan pour détendre l'atmosphère, sa seule réponse fut de se prendre des coussins dans le visage, cadeau de Jasper, Luna et Alice.

Ils ne virent pas Edward le lendemain matin, enfin pas avant le lycée ou Rosalie avait pris sa voiture pour amener Emmett et elle vu que les quatre autres étaient dans celle de Nathan. Ils virent Edward arriver avec Bella quelques minutes après eux.

"Il joue à quoi cet idiot ? A la prendre sous son bras comme ça." Rosalie s'exclama ulcérée

"Ils se comportent comme un couple." répondit calmement Alice

"Je n'arrive pas y croire." dit Jasper en secouant la tête

"Il ne nous écoute même pas." Rosalie protesta

"Allons y on attire trop l'attention. On en parlera ce soir. Je vais prévenir Carlisle." dit Luna en pointant discrètement vers les lycéens qui les regardaient encore plus que d'habitude, probablement à cause de comportement d'Edward

Ils descendirent tous les uns après les autres, Rosalie et Emmett l'avaient déjà fait pour parler avec les deux autres couples dans l'autre voiture et partirent en cours, ils parleraient de cela le midi peut être et le soir sans aucun doute. Enfin si Edward rentrait chez eux le soir au lieu d'aller voir Bella directement.


	8. Chapter 8 :Edward

Edward était dans la chambre de Bella, il l'avait ramené du lycée et avait décidé d'accepter sa proposition de rester un moment avec elle. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de rentrer de toute façon, pas pour avoie de nouvelles disputes avec sa famille. Entendant leurs pensées il comprenait leurs positions mais il avait quand même envie d'avoir leur support.

"Tu penses à quoi ?" Bella demanda le sortant de ses pensées

"À ma famille." Edward répondit honnêtement

"Tu veux bien me parler d'eux ?"elle demanda curieuse "Ils vont m'accepter tu crois ?"elle questionna ensuite anxieuse

"C'est un peu compliqué, ils n'aiment pas le fait que tu sois au courant de notre secret. Mais dans l'ensemble ils sont contents que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un." Edward répondit

"Parles moi d'eux s'il te plaît." Bella insista "Vous êtes tous proches ?"

"Plus ou moins. Carlisle et Esmée sont nos parents, ils nous écoutent et nous soutiennent. Je suis assez proche de Carlisle vu qu'on est tous les deux intéressés dans la médecine même si je ne peux pas pratiquer, mais aussi parce que je le connais depuis longtemps. J'ai été le deuxième qu'il a transformé." Edward dit avec un sourire à la pensée de Carlisle

"Le deuxième ? Esmée à été la première ?" Bella supposa

"Non, Luna est la première. Elle a été transformée en 1888. Esmée est arrivée après moi en 1921, puis il y a eu Rosalie en 1933 et Emmett deux ans après elle. Nathan nous a rejoint en 1940, Alice et Jasper eux sont arrivés en 1950." Edward raconta

"Carlisle en a transformé deux d'un coup ?" Bella questionna surprise

"Non, Nathan, Alice et Jasper n'ont pas été transformés par Carlisle." Edward dit avec une note d'avertissement

Bella la releva d'ailleurs et comprit qu'il ne lui raconterait pas leurs histoires comme ça. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu curieuse.

"Comment Luna et Jasper se sont retrouvés ensemble et pareil pour Nathan et Alice, vu que Jasper et Alice étaient ensemble ?"elle demanda à la place

"Alice et Jasper sont proches mais comme frère et soeur, comme Luna et moi d'ailleurs. On aurait pu se retrouver ensemble avec le temps mais il n'y a jamais eu autre chose entre nous que de l'amour fraternel." Edward répondit

"Donc Luna et toi êtes proches ?" Bella demanda

"Oui. C'est notre grande sœur à tous mais après l'arrivée d'Esmee on a passé plus de temps ensemble, même avant ça quand Carlisle partait travailler."

"Qu'est ce qu'elle pense de moi ?" Bella demanda en baissant les yeux

"Elle est contente que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un mais elle voit aussi les inconvénients du coup elle est partagée. De nous tous Luna est la plus compréhensive et empathique." Edward dit avec un sourire amusé, elle complétait parfaitement Jasper à ce niveau là et c'était un peu surprenant que ce ne soit pas son don à la place de l'hypnose "Elle voit toujours tous les côtés d'un argument ou d'une situation. C'est pas mal quand on veut faire le point mais du coup elle n'aime pas prendre des décisions à cause de ça. Elle comprend un peu trop bien peut être."

Elle était capable d'être ferme il le savait mais elle avait horreur des disputes surtout quand on lui demandait de choisir un camp. Et là ça n'aidait pas qu'elle était vraiment tiraillée entre Jasper et lui, Jasper qui n'aimait pas du tout qu'une humaine soit au courant et qui ne voulait pas aller contre les Volturis.

Et il savait que le fait qu'il ne comptait pas transformer Bella n'aidait pas à la rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir mais la situation telle qu'elle était ne donnait pas d'autres possibilités. Une des raisons d'ailleurs qui expliquait qu'elle ne le soutenait pas plus vu qu'il venait de trouver quelqu'un.

Le fait qu'il ne passait plus de temps avec la famille n'aidait pas non plus. Mais il n'aimait pas se disputer avec eux. Rosalie et lui c'était devenu presque habituel qu'ils se heurtent de temps en temps, ça avait toujours été le cas. Mais pas avec Jasper en plus.

Non Jasper ne se mettait que rarement en colère, surtout quand Luna était en danger sinon il était calme. Enfin à part durant ses combats avec Nathan et Emmett mais là c'était plus du jeu qu'autre chose. C'était donc étrange pour Edward de se disputer ainsi avec le vampire sudiste.

Il devrait peut être passer un peu plus de temps avec eux, les éviter comme il le faisait ne changeait rien au contraire ça faisait souffrir Esmée et Luna. Et il pourrait peut être présenter officiellement Bella à eux, ça aiderait sûrement les choses.

Et il demanderait la permission d'emmener Bella chez eux, après tout c'était normal et il avait fait suffisamment d'erreurs dernièrement en ignorant sa famille.


End file.
